User talk:Tojoro
Welcome Hi, welcome to War of the Monsters wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wallpaper01 800X600.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:05, August 3, 2011 Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Hi there. Anyway, what's your opinion on PSASBR? ScorpionTail 06:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the welcome im T.J. my friends call me Terry. Tnich417 (talk) 23:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Tnich417Tnich417 (talk) 23:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) hey its me T.J. where do you get allyour pics from because i can`t find ones that are as good as yours. Possible World Record Hey, can you tell someone to leave me a message on my talk page about the world record for the most wins in War of the Monsters. I broke 120 wins today. TRiddle500 (talk) 17:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I made a favicon for you! Here's a little something I made. Not the best but it's a novelty. I hope you enjoy! :D MechanicOrga (talk) 12:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :) It's good to see you online again! Been busy huh? I've been updating War of the Monsters Fanon Wiki and we have some awesome fan monsters submitted! Check them out if you want to. ^_^ Also i've taken level 3 IT for college and part of the course is to make a game. I intend to make a WOTM-styled game, for ol' nostalgia's sake! :3 MechanicOrga (talk) 18:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :) Just a question: have you checked out War of the Monsters Fanon Wiki? I may have mentioned it a while ago, but basically it's a place where you can upload your own WOTM fan content. Feel free to stop by and check out some of our articles! P.S. I also added a few links to War of the Monsters Wiki. MechanicOrga (talk) 11:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Administration Permission Hello Toj, I just wanted to ask you something: Is it ok if you changed my user rights so i'm become an admin? I've been really busy on WotM wiki by adding loads of necessary content and I hope I can contribute more by becoming admin. Additionlly you're very busy at the moment as you've said many a time so if i'm admin I can take care of the website for you while you're gone. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you have the time to respond. MechanicOrga (talk) 08:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I love doing what I do here on this wiki. Thanks for the promotion and your time. Cerrebrious (talk) 18:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tojoro. You're not gonna believe this, but I got a hold of Mike Giam from SCEA on LinkedIn. He agreed to answer some questions! ikr? I didn't send the questions in yet, so do you have any questions you'd like me to ask? Also, I recieved contact info for a few other developers, so I'll be talking to them hopefully soon. Cerrebrious (talk) 23:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I should have mentioned this before, but Mike Giam said this when responding: "I'll always have a soft spot for WotM (and hope someday to make another!)" But please don't wave this around everywhere. It could cause a mass panic with the fans that I could not live with if it got let down. Also, Mr. Giam might be a little upset with me. I think MechanicOrga will want to see this. I'm pretty sure that he is following your user talk page so he will be notified, but if not please let him know. Thanks again! Cerrebrious (talk) 00:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I plan to post the interview in my wiki blog. We could finally get another featured blog post! But if you think there is a better place for it, please let me know. Cerrebrious (talk) 00:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You're leaving? Are you sure? Are we ready to accept the job? I mean, We've only been admins for a couple of days, how can you be sure? I mean, there's so much I don't know! But this is your desicion. You've already contributed enough for a lifetime. No matter what you do, It's been really good working with you. Cerrebrious (talk) 18:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Uncracked files? Really? :O Awesome! I learn something new about WotM every day. that's what makes it magical for me. :3 I suppose you could upload them to a website were sharing files is inevitably easy? Something like 4Shared? That'd be undoubtedly easy. I've also searched for WotM and it's free to download! But you need an emulator. If I learn more C++ coding I could probably rummage through the games files. I KNOW for a fact a map called New York was on the disk (including 2 unfinished monster models and a beta version of Rosdale Canyon), but NY was removed due to the twin towers incident, so Incog went with fasntasised locations. Unless I ask somebody I know who's good with programming? DinoHunter2 on DeviantART did unlock some content which was removed from the final version in his gallery; I wonder if he could do the same? Sorry for the mouth-full, i'm so excited! BY THE WAY! Remember the credits where all that concept art is leaked? Well i've tried searching for HD WotM credits on YouTube but apparently there are none, which is bothersome (I intend to screencap some of those images). MechanicOrga (talk) 15:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Question! See this picture here: http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8148/7679486190_c202ebfc32_z.jpg ? Well, I have noticed that all the textures/models are high-resolution. Is it because the PS2 classics version have high-res textures or is it just for the wallpaper? I'd love to see these textures implemented. MechanicOrga (talk) 14:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Good news my friend! #I have been taking screencaps of concept art shown at the end of War of the Monsters. I'm almost finished! #I've taken screencaps of NYC: an unused level due to 9/11 (which could also explain the number of fake cities). The level is said to be fully functional. #My friend, DinoHunter2, on DeviantArt is continuing his WotM II project. Unfortunately he's had to scrap 1 monster out of the 10 brand new ones he introduced, BUT! He has added 3 extras to his roster to compensate. Can't wait! Here are the screencaps of NYC! NYC Unused 1.PNG|NYC render! The random criss-crossing lines show destruction and collision barriers. NYC Unused 2.PNG|NYC render. NYC Unused 3.PNG|NYC render test w/ light rendering. NYC Wireframe.PNG|NYC's Wireframe. The larger squares around the city could mean the rest of the level was scrapped. I'll add the pictures of concept art when done. :) See ya! MechanicOrga (talk) 12:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Concept Art! Alrighty! I finished screencapping! I apologize for the poor quality; the video wasn't very good. ^-^ WotM Cerebulon Concept Art.png WotM Concept Art Goliath Prime Earlies.png WotM Concept Art Goliath Prime Earlies closeup.png WotM Concept Art Ultra V Earlies.png WotM Concept Art Ultra V Earlies 2.png Magmo Concept Art Earlies.png Raptros Concept Art Earlies.png Raptros Concept Art Early closeup.png Amphibious Concept Art.png Unknown Monster Concept Art.png Unknown Monsters Conept Art 2.png Unknown Monsters Conept Art 3.png Congar Concept Art BIG C.jpg Congar Concept Art 2.jpg Congar Concept Art Muscle.jpg Congar Concept Art Hairy.jpg MechanicOrga (talk) 12:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Three things! Hello again! I have 3 things for you: #Remember that WotM cheatbook with the never-before seen cover with Ultra V holding his sword at Preytor? Well, I was reading over it and I found out that they kept calling her a HIM. I've highlighted their mistakes. Oh, and Ultra V is called Ultra-V (with a dash). #Look on top of Agamo's title. Little tribal people! #Remember that giant hand seen in Bay Town poster? I just spotted its silhouette in the Century Airfield thumbnail! And holy cow it's huge! Who does it belong to!? :O Preytor Cheatbook Mistakes.png Agamo Title Secret.png Mysterious hand!.png MechanicOrga (talk) 15:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Anytime! ^_^ As for the Incognito thing, did you try to request to see some of their material? If they turned it down that's quite unfortunate. :( MechanicOrga (talk) 15:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) 24 days left. ;) Wow, that's a lengthy translation. It could've been translated because it's either too long or because it's authentic to the theme of the level. I used Microsoft Word, PowerPoint and Paint (and sometimes online picture editors) to manipulate images. From simply changing the contrast, brightness, mirroring or shifting the HUE colours, you can find 8ut all sorts from grainy images. I recently found out Togera's 2nd skin is actually a shift in the HUE! A guy called RoboTogera-74 on DeviantART revealed the secret and has an image to prove it. ;) I've always missed out stuff in logos, so I'm making up for my poor eyes back in my childhood hehe. I can spot loads of details but never find the meaning to them. IDEA! What if... we... REVERSED, some in-game audio to see if there's any secrets hidden. Ultra V's "roar" always seemed suspicious. Me too. I have a few ideas as to what it is: #It's meant to be concealing the content of each "movie" as the hand is unknown. Something like a 90s vibe to keep the audience hooked. #Old concepts of Congar shown he would've had claws, so could it be beta Congar? Considering the hand is white this is uncertain. #It's a gag or sorts. Possibly a creature from another Incog game? A metaphor? A favourite unused concept thrown in by a developer? A mutant version of one of the developer's pets? #An allegory for propaganda? World War posters used fists for rebellion on posters I think. #*Speaking of propaganda, I think the hand is just a generalisation of the invading monsters, hence the Robo-47s on the bridge. You know, it has the fur of Congar but the hook-like claws of Preytor and the muscle of Agamo. Still, these are just theories. Oh that reminds me: as part of DinoHunter2's WotM2 project he has created a monster called Ulfric. He's a giant human that turns into a giant white-furred wolf... with claws (wink wink). He based it off of that giant hand. P.S. in the credits, notice Ultra-V throws the ENTIRE cruiser at the building rather than only a half? :3 MechanicOrga (talk) 19:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) It took a little excavating and analysis of sources available. I've found something out, and that is Google images doesn't actually hold every WotM picture. In fact there are portfolios with images hidden away (much like the Rampage: Total Destruction concept art). Here's what i've also found out: In the behind-the-scenes video (whenever Raptros' or Zorgulon's Adventure Modes are completed): *On the left hand side of the room where Dylan Jobe is talking there is a poster for WotM, which looks like... Raptros, I think? He looks like he is perched on a destroyed building looking over more destroyed buildings. This could've possibly hinted that WotM would have had a better narrative but, as Mike Giam stated, there were time constraints. - Behind the monitor which is behind him, you can just about make out an Xbox poster. Why it is there is unknown. *From the slight bottom right corner of the screen when Mike Giam is talking, you can just about make out a mysterious lime-coloured creature firing a beam. It looks STRIKINGLY familiar to a jellatine monster but I cannot confirm that. - Some extra concepts for Magmo are found. The majority are blob-like, suggesting he would've ultimately been a blob monster. - Also on his desk you can see a sculpt of Congar's 4th costume's head. - On the top right you can see what looks like a cyclops' head. This could've been the scrapped Ogre, but who knows? *Just behind Kellen Hatch, whenever he moves his head you can just about see what seems to be a SPIDER LEG of some sorts. The rest of the monster is simply hidden. Thought i'd just let you know. :3 MechanicOrga (talk) 09:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC)